


Upon This Rock

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla fleeing The Bronze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon This Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at open_on_sunday: Rock

Screaming, Darla fled the club. The Holy Water had dissolved away most of her face. With her vision blurred and unable to smell, she’d been lucky to stumble across a couple of drunks who couldn't move quickly enough to escape her. 

After Angelus had turned good, she’d fled to the Master. He was supposed to be her rock, her salvation. He’d never betray her. He was as weak as Angelus, trapped in a church, unable to help her. She’d have to care for herself, pick up the pieces of her broken life and be the strong one. Just like always.


End file.
